


In His Bed

by ohsillyhuman (xHybridBeautyx)



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: Episode Related, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 04:46:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/706716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xHybridBeautyx/pseuds/ohsillyhuman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after Season 3, Episode 6: “The Kenzi Scale”.</p><p>Kenzi finds out where Inari died, goes to confront Dyson and gets more than she bargained for...</p>
            </blockquote>





	In His Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Oh dear... One of those 3am fics. 
> 
> Really though, this needs to be addressed at some point this season. There were far too many emotions from Dyson, for it to be left as ‘everyone is fine, let’s move on’.
> 
> Also I haven’t written fic for years, so this may be terrible. Apologies in advance.

Kenzi swallowed nervously as she knocked softer than usual on Dyson’s door. Her free hands clenched as Lauren’s words still echoed in her ears. _In his bed_.

 

Somehow that psychotic freak had died in _Dyson’s bed_?! Her mind spun with how that _thing_ had got there, presumably while still _alive_... The thought of it -  that \- _her_... Kenzi knew that only the bubbling rage within her was keeping her from upchucking on the spot.

 

The door opened, his form towering over her, “Kenzi...” the relief in his voice was almost an exhale, but she couldn’t bring her eyes to meet his. Instead, she walked past him, her jaw setting as his eyes  followed her, concern in his weary gaze.

 

He closed the door as she stopped midway through the room, seeing the now bare bed. “There...” she breathed, a distance to her voice. Dyson flinched against the closed door as he heard her words, the images it brought back still all too painful in his mind. He turned, taking a breath as he prepared to explain how he tried not to hurt her- who he had thought was her. How sorry he was that he hadn’t realised sooner...

 

Kenzi however suddenly spun as he approached her, catching him off guard as she all too familiarly invaded his personal space. “How could _you_?! I _trusted_ you! I got your _sodding_ love back! And _Bo_... _How_... How _exactly_ did that _skank_ end up _IN YOUR BED_?! _HUH_?” she yelled at him, her tiny hands hitting him with abandon at every pointed word. He allowed her, his frame unmoving against her assault, her reaction stunning him. That’s why she was mad..?

 

“Tamsin better have given you _fucking brain damage_! You _dick wod_!” she continued before finally coming to the end of her breath and hitting him some more for good measure.  His hands came up to gently wrap around her wrists then, “Kenzi stop.” he replied in a sigh.

 

Her eyes rose to meet his in defiance, “Why?!” she demanded and his gaze steeled on hers. He paused before he spoke, “I thought it was you...” he answered her honestly. 

 

Kenzi’s ice blue eyes widened at the admission, his touch melting from her wrists as she swallowed, suddenly wishing that she hadn’t asked. He turned from her, walking slowly towards the bed, “I killed... her,” he breathed.

 

“Bitch deserved it,” Kenzi responded coldly, a bitterness creeping into her tone as she added, “Hope you made her suffer...”

 

Dyson stilled, even after the long Fae war, the horror of what appeared to be Kenzi’s body, bloodied and lifeless by his own hands was the haunting memory that was almost too much to bare. His hand wiped down his face as if trying to block the image, barely holding it together. He swallowed and repeated, “I thought it was you...”

Kenzi looked up towards him, her anger fading as she for the first time saw the state of him. He looked exhausted and the bare bed now looked untouched. Had he slept at all? Suddenly she felt guilty, guilty and worried... Dyson... What had that psycho done to him? 

 

As she began to slowly cross the floor towards him, he continued in fragmented, confused admissions, “I... I... Thought it was you. That I’d killed... killed...” he paused, the thought too painful to voice aloud. Her small hand gently upon his shoulder broke his descent.

 

“Hey D-Man,” she breathed, guilt and kindness clear in her softness as he turned his head towards her. She gave him a weak smile which he tried to return. Turning, his arm trailing down her side as it wrapped loosely around her hip and he pulled her closer.  

 

She smiled back warmly as her palm found his cheek and the surprisingly soft beard there, “You should try a cheese burger... or four,” she suggested jokingly, tilting her head as she did so. He laughed, or at least something close to it, “Or I could eat them for you...” she smirked. “I’m sure...” he replied, his thumb coming up to brush her jawline briefly, almost as if he couldn’t stop himself.

 

Kenzi looked back at him as his gaze lingered on her and she felt the atmosphere between them shift. The mass of emotion held within his eyes, made her catch her breath in spite of herself. She suddenly became aware of their, usually comfortable, proximity.  Swallowing, she took a quick breath, “Dys-”

 

Too late. In one smooth motion his lips caught hers before she could finish the thought and then... There was only the blissful warmth of him. It wasn’t as if she didn’t know he was attractive - he was sexy as all hell, but it wasn’t that. Something about how he held her now, how his lips were so gentle, careful... She was powerless. Her body melted against his and she found herself slowly kissing him back.

 

It was the undoing of them both.  

 

The moment felt like an eternity, but sure as the heat rose between them, Dyson’s hand moved, exploring the narrow expanse of her back with long spread fingers. Kenzi felt her skin tingle beneath his touch and her arm, already on his shoulder, curled around his neck in approval. However, as his arm fell back to her hip, surely about to lift her closer, reality crashed down upon her. _Bo_.

 

Suddenly, Dyson felt her body snap back away from him, a rush of cool air between them. Her fingers replaced her soft lips, blocking him from returning to them. He could barely blink before he heard her breathless broken words, “ _We can’t_ ,”.

 

His intake of breath was too slow, she was already slipping out of his arms, blazing towards the door. “Kenzi...” he called after her, but the way she broke into a run once out of the door made him pause at the door frame. Then punch the wooden frame in frustration as she fled. 

 

Kenzi could barely exhale as she ran, tears stung her eyes as she heard the echo of a fist hitting wood and the corresponding growl she knew could only be from Dyson. Tears spilt over as she exited his building, his taste still on her lips. 

 

_Shit_.

 

She took a deep, calming breath and wrapped her arms around herself as she tried to get it back together. She swallowed hard. The taste of him of her tongue was proof. She really had just kissed her best friend’s boy- ex-... _something_ boyfriend... Shitballs. 

 

_Shitballs times a million_.


End file.
